


Syllables

by BubblyReality



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyReality/pseuds/BubblyReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda has a hard time coping with Pietro's death and Vision is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syllables

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one-shot I thought up quite a while ago and finally got the time to write. Enjoy!

Blood. So much blood. And screams. The screams of her brother:

_You did this to me._

_This is your fault._

_I’m dead because of you._

Trails of fat, salty tears streaked down her cheeks as she stared down at the lifeless body before her-so close, yet just out of reach. Jolting forwards with a sob, she fought gravity, the desire to clutch her brother’s bullet-riddled shirt growing every dreadful moment without him. Her feet were glued to the spot, however, unable to move, no matter how much she willed herself forward. She sobbed harder, red swirling around her, dark and depressed.

Through bleary eyes, she watched as a dark cloud emerged from the white around herself and her brother, red eyes peering down on the twins though the fog. She wanted to toss every profanity under the sun at the familiar figure descending on her brother, curse him for all the pain he'd caused him, but her voice was gone, along with her better half. She was forced to watch in helplessness as the stone cold figure lifted her brother off the ground.

Her brother ascended towards the heavens, though she knew better to think that’s where he’s being taken by _him_. She gazed up to the sky, face emotionless as she fell to her knees. _This is all my fault._ And in the final glimpses of her brother’s fading body, three syllables escaped her.

“Pietro!”

Then red.

Eyes snapping open, Wanda sits upright in bed, a cold sweat cloaking her pale skin. She hastily makes her way to the bathroom where she then emptied last night’s dinner into the toilet. Panting, she sits for a moment, the tiled floor cool against her flushed skin.  Pietro’s gone. Her other half is gone. And it’s all her fault.

A quiet, unsure knock came from her door. Wanda stayed silent, thinking if she pretends to be asleep, whoever it was out there would go away.

The knock came a second time, this time a bit more forceful, as if they _wanted_ to wake her. Wanda wanted to keep silent, be stubborn, but curiosity got the better of her as she stumbled to her feet. Careful to close her bathroom door, she made her way to her bedroom door. She channeled her powers, hoping to get a read on who was out there. She was surprised, to say the least, at who it was.

Blue eyes stood behind the door, filled with concern. “Is everything alright, Ms. Maximoff?”  

“Y-yes. Of course,” she replied, running a hand through her bedridden hair.

The concern on Vision’s face deepened. “I heard crying,” he stated, focusing on a tear trailing down Wanda’s cheek. Reaching a hand forward, he caught the tear with his thumb, and then dropped his hand back to his side. An innocent gesture, Wanda noted, from an innocent child.

Her eyes locked with his and the sincerity behind his concern placed a small, grateful smile on Wanda’s lips. The smile faltered, however, when she remembered his reason for being there. She cast her gaze to the floor, staring at her pale toes in contrast to the dark flooring. Hesitating, she mumbled, “I had a nightmare.”

Vision placed a comforting hand on her arm. “Would you like to talk about it?” He sounded unsure of himself, eyes shifting away as Wanda glanced up at him.

Wanda reached up, removing Vision’s hand from her bicep and keeping it in a loose grip. “I’d like that,” she responded, flashing a shy smile before turning and tugging him into the room with her. Wanda situated herself towards the top of her bed, sitting cross-legged. She reached behind to grab her pillow and shove it in her lap.

Vision sat himself similarly across from her. He watched her breath deeply, readying herself to tell him about her latest nightmare. He watched her clench and unclench her jaw several times before her mouth fully opened, ready to form words, but nothing came.  What came, instead, was a jumble of mushed up syllables interrupted by choked sobs.

Although difficult to understand, Vision listened intently as he followed Wanda’s every move; her elaborated hand gestures, her aggressive attempts at wiping away stray tears, her nails digging into the pillow in her hands, the nervous shifting of her puffy eyes, etc…  

A heavy feeling set in Vision’s chest at the sight of those gorgeous brown eyes red and puffy and spilling tears. He itched to wipe them away for her; to hold her against his chest and comb back her wild hair. He wanted to sooth her.

Slowly, Vision reached out for Wanda. She quit her blubbering when his hands set on her shoulders. He eased her to his chest, watching her closely as to not do anything she didn't want to do. Wanda was reluctant and first, unsure what Vision was trying to do, but the look on his face showed deep concern and she caved, allowing him to draw her the rest of the way in.

There they sat in silence, the occasional sniffle and cough breaking it. “Thank you,” Wanda breathed, wrapping her arms around Vision.

Vision blinked and looked down at the mussed up head of hair before him. “You’re welcome, though I don't see why expressing your thanks is necessary,” he spoke nervously.

Wanda tilted her head up to look Vision in the eyes curiously. “I-I mean, that’s what friends are for, right?” he finished with uncertainty.

Wanda smiled. “Right.” She pushed herself up, planting a light kiss on Vision’s cheek. “That’s what friends are for.”


End file.
